Brave Pup (German Shepard)
Brave Pup is the Paw Patrol's newest member, and their personal Adventurer Pup. Bio ''' Before joining them, he used to be a solo hero going on adventures finding artifacts, fossils, etc. He would also help out others every once in a while. He was also a technician who built his own flying base and pup-pack. He used his technical skills and pup-pack, during his solo missions, and while helping others. Sometimes, he would bump into Ryder and his pups. Whenever they offered to let him join Paw Patrol, he would turn them down bec he wasn't sure they'd be able to handle his adventurous nature. However, after befriending members of Paw Patrol, he decided to join Ryder. He now serves as their official adventure pup. So far he hasn't been given anything important but he's very eager to help out and do something fun. He is friends with all the member of Paw Patrol and considers them his second family since he was separated from his old one when he was a newborn pup. He spent most of his time in the streets observing humans and other animals. He was found by a kind scientist who trained him in the field of engineering, computers, archaeolog, paleontology, and other forms of scienice. He was separated from him after he got lost in a forest where they were studying wildlife and testing new inventions. He looked for his owner everywhere, but never saw his owner again. However he used his skills to survive in the forest. When he finally exited the forestm he ended up in Adveture Bat, home of the Paw Patrol. He spent most of his time looking for a place to live and built his own dog house out of scratch. He eventually built his own Pup-Pack and became an adventrer. He spent a lot of time all over Adventure Bay finding many old artifacts. He eventually decided to become a hero and help out the people of Advehture Bay. Now he is a new member of Paw Patrol and enjoys it. He doesn't talk about his past and prefers to just focus on his new life. He is very happy to be a member of Paw Patrol. '''Skills Brave is a skilled adventurer. He specializes in archaeology and paleontology. However he is also a computer, and technilogical expert. He is good at multiple sports. He's also trained in medicine and a medical expert. * Computer Science * Technologicial Science * Medicine * Engineering * Archaeology * Paleontology * Sports 'Vehicles ' Brave drives an asortment of different vehicles when he's on missions. His main vehicle is an armored jeep which can wistand any environment. His jeep also comes equipped with medical suppies so he can use them incase of medical emegencies. His other vehicles also come with medical supplies for the same reason his jeep does. His vehicles also come with a GPS to keep track of directions, and even a tracking device to find others. They also carry emergency fuel tanks and repair kits incase anything goes wrong with the mechanics. Armored Jeep (Main Vehicle) Mini Airplane Speed Boat Submarine Rocket Ship Snow Speeder 'Appearance ' Brave is a German Shepard pup. His fur coat is dark brown and light tan. His nose is black. He has a tan tipped tail, which is also bushy and thick. His eyes are a golden brown color. His fur is thick but smoothe and not bushy like his tail. 'Personality ' Brave is very adventerous and a little mischievous. He is always looking for ways to have fun, even if it means doing dangerous and stupid things that could get him or others hurt. However, when it comes to missions, Brave will kick things into gear and will do his job, always helping others no matter the situation. Brave is also very kind hearted and always willing to do good things for others. He is also very caring and will show concern for others. He is very loyal too and will always do the right thing no matter what. He cares for Paw Patrol and will protect them at any cost. 'Trivia ' * Brave Pup was created by '''CornejoCreepypasta2015 '''http://alexbear1987.deviantart.com/ * He has had a total of 2 owners and Ryder is his third * He has a huge crush on Sweetie * His catchphrases are " Let's Ruff N Roll! " , " Danger's awaiting! " , " Time to chase some tails! " , " Brave is the name! Danger and adventure are my game! " , and " Time to get our tails in gear! " * He plans to marry Sweetie very soon Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Ryder's Pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Friendly Animals Category:German Shepard